


Gone

by Lieju



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: M/M, aftermath of raiders, canon character death, indy is shit at dealing with his emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: After the events of Raiders Indy returns to the US and it all falls apart
Relationships: Henry "Indiana" Jones/Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s) - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Gone

Indiana woke up. He was alone in his bed. Alone in his bedroom.

Marion was gone.

Indy closed his eyes again. Not that her leaving was much of a change. Things had been awkward ever since they had returned from Egypt. They had not really talked for a while, or had sex. They had merely shared the same house.

Until one day he had come home from work and she had packed her bags. It had not come as a surprise to him.

She had walked out of his door. She had not looked back. He had not called after her.

Indy got up and dressed himself, slowly, sluggishly, as if he could pretend the house wasn't empty for a bit longer.

He opened the door eventually and walked into the small living room.

He thought back to when he had left for Nepal to find Abner. How he had remembered Marion, then. How he had found her again. And reached out for something, a memory-

A memory of something that had maybe never existed.

He wished he could be angry with her.

* * *

Indiana took an another turn before leaving his car at the abandoned plot. He stepped out, breathing in the autumn air. He started to walk.

He had never gone to the small hidden bar in the city. When he indulged in these sort of needs he always made sure to do it as far from the college as possible.

But he was aware of the hidden bar for men with specific tastes. Indiana stopped. Instead of his adventuring outfit he had opted for one of his older suits, but it left him feeling exposed. He usually put it lot of work to keep the two sides of his lives separate.

He took off his glasses. Not much of a disguise.

But he was too tired to care.

* * *

Indy pushed the younger man against a wall and was rewarded with an enthusiastic moan. Encouraged by this, Indy pinned him against the wall, feeling the male body against him.

He was lithe, and blonde and younger, and nothing like _he_ had been.

He pushed his hand down Indiana's trousers. “What do you want me to call you, big boy?”

He looked up, and Indy really noticed for the first time his eyes were bright green. And for a fraction of a second the amused grin he gave Indy was so familiar, and Indiana wondered if he had decided to pick him up because he reminded him of-

“Henry,” Indiana told him. “You can call me Henry.”

Indiana took him into a kiss once more just to avoid conversation, closing his eyes, focusing on the present and doing his best not to think about _him_.

How once upon a time, years and years ago, it had been a regular occurrence for Indy to wake up next to an another man. How he could roll over to take him into an another kiss for some morning fun before it was time to get to their lectures...

Indy had not been surprised, in a way, when he had ended their friendship.

 _Or maybe I am rewriting history_.

Maybe it had been painful when he had looked at Indiana first like a rival, and then later like an enemy.

But it hadn't felt like an end.

Until the bar in Cairo.

When he had been willing to kill Indiana.

_He is gone._

Indiana fumbled with the young man's belt.

_What is done is done._


End file.
